Polyushka Polye
by EmyEmy
Summary: Finland and Prussia were lovers but Prussia has to go to war with the Russians. Finland will do anything to stop him from dying.


_**Pairing:**_ Finland/Prussia

**_Warnings: _**Violence, shounen-ai/yaoi

Hello there~ I had been thinking about writing fanfiction for some time so I tried writing one, so yes, this is my very first fanfic XD I don't actually like yaoi but my friend requested it so I did it for her sake. This is my first so I'd be glad if you would take your time to review it so I can improve~ The whole story was inspired by the Russian song Polyushka Polye, or a version of it.

Also I have to give special thanks to visayansea for beta-reading it for me even though she isn't officialy a beta-reader, thank you!

* * *

><p>Tino was standing by a field that seemed endless.<p>

Anyone who was close enough to him would hear his low humming which was sweet but couldn't sound more serious coming from this particular person. He slowly sang to himself almost as if he was chanting. He wasn't standing there for just any reason; normally the Finn wouldn't just be standing somewhere alone. But today, today was different. How could he not be there to say goodbye when the one he loved the most was going?

Now, it was obvious he was too late since he could see the last soldiers ride past him on their beautiful white and black horses seeming as close to perfection as possible with their mane flowing in the strong wind that blew through the fields. These colors were chosen by no other than the leader of their army himself, and were chosen to represent his flag, the flag of Prussia. Gilbert had been so happy about it claiming he would be a hero when he returned to him. They together were of course a happy couple, but Tino now doubted he would ever see him again.

The Russians were strong and high in numbers, and their leader was by even the almighty British Empire said to be the fearless personification of the devil. He had himself just managed to hold him back, but they were much stronger now than they were back then. All the soldiers were now long gone from his sight but if he was with them he could have sworn he would see them line up in perfect lines on their beautifull horses.

Women were walking around him and the other people standing there to say farewell quietly gossiping about them. "Poor girls their sweethearts went away in the army huh?" little did they know, one man was standing in the crowd. They could hear the first riffles firing and guards started escorting all the bystanders. Only one person was left standing.

"Hey! You! You have to get away from here as fast as you can, no one is allowed to be near the battlefield!" a tall man shouted at him from the bottom of his lungs. Tino was completely silent.

"Can you hear me? Get away! You might get killed!" Tino was silently and slowly approaching the man. He now ran towards him and even though he was at least 10 centimeters taller than him he shot up and grabbed him after the top of his shirt. "Take me to them. Take me to the leader of the army. I can hear them fighting, they are dying." The Finnish man practically shouted at him.

"I am afraid I cannot do that. Just standing here is dangerous enough for you. Please go safely back to town," the man replied. Smack. Tino had, still holding him, punched the man. Now, he was mad.

"TAKE ME THERE! I am not going anywhere when it is a fact that HE might die!"

The man was obviously scared, but struggled with everything he has until Tino managed to throw him onto the ground. It looked like the man wasn't going to help him so Tino would not be escorted after all. He quickly swung up on the unknown mans horse and rode towards the direction of the battle. As he approached he could hear the sound of fire, weapons and metal colliding in strong attacks as he got closer to the army. It was horrible, dead people were lying everywhere and there wasn't many people still standing up against the enemy.

The Russians, still seeming to be fine had created a bloodbath. He rode right through everything as if he was a blade cutting through the crowd to the front of the remaining Prussians. He shouted out his name but he couldn't seem to hear him. The horse stopped just as the final blow was delivered.

Right through his chest a bullet was pierced.

Everything went slow motion and he was frozen as he could see the bullet build up enough power to go right into him. Then, suddenly, everything went by faster than it ever had before, things were spinning around in his head and everything he could do was just stand there, panting. He hurried and ran down to the fallen nation taking his hand and simply staring at him.

"It's okay. I was awesome until death, right?" he let out. Everything turned quiet in the Finn's world.


End file.
